1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for distributing a load in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, load distribution or load balancing is important in computer network technology, and denotes optimizing availability of a computer resource and a response time to a request by distributing jobs to a plurality of computer resources. Such load distribution is used in various fields, and recently, a study for load distribution between base stations or a load scheme between terminals in a wireless communication system has been undertaken.
Also, recently, interest in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system supporting a multi-carrier to transmit high capacity data in high speed rapidly has increased. However, a standard of the LTE system only specifies load information to be exchanged between base stations for load distribution between base stations, and specifies that a terminal is allowed to perform a handover to distribute a load, but does not specify a method in which a load is distributed. Therefore, a method for distributing a load between multi-carriers in a wireless communication system supporting multi-carriers is needed.